


灰与白 1-3

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy





	灰与白 1-3

灰与白 01-03  
*挑战一下自我搞一个稍微有点严肃的，讲述善良的人游离在黑色地带的故事。  
*感谢阅读，啰里吧嗦OOC文风预警，保证基本逻辑但不要过于较真，不喜欢请悄悄喷我呜呜呜呜。  
*AU背景切勿上升真人。

01  
孙胜完结束自己今天最后一节音乐学课程时已经是下午五点，她急匆匆地将教案和笔记本电脑收好就往停车场走——昨天和裴珠泫约好了要顺路接她去参加六点钟的同学会，如果路上不堵车的话应该赶得上。

走在路上她从口袋中掏出手机开始一一回复自己因为上课没有及时回复的消息，果然在KKT一众消息列表里发现了来自朴秀荣的信息——

【实在懒得应付学生会那群人，我就不去了，今晚警局要加班，姐姐记得给我留门，mua！】

孙胜完叹了口气，其实她也不太想去这个名为联络同学感情，实际只是各自毕业后互相攀比的聚会，可偏偏向自己发出邀请的是大学时代关系还不错的学妹，本就不太擅长拒绝别人的她只好应了下来，然后就和学生时期同为学生会成员的裴珠泫约好了应付完第一场就齐齐跑路。

不知是老天听到了她的抱怨还是怎地，等她顶着下班高峰期的车流抵达裴珠泫的律师事务所楼下时还有十分钟六点，五点半就下班的事务所此时只有门口值班的保安在，因为孙胜完经常来的缘故对她点点头便放她进去了。孙胜完踩着高跟鞋冲进电梯后终于松了口气，看了眼手表开始认真思考翘了同学会的可能性。

电梯叮的一声在五楼缓缓打开，孙胜完只顾回复消息，低着头看也没看就往外走，一不留神就撞进个充满黑莓气息的怀抱——

“抱歉，你没事吧？”

肩膀被一双手覆上轻轻拉开了距离，孙胜完急忙站好道歉：“对不起，光顾着回消息了不小心就......”

“啊......”面前高了她半个头的女人愣了一瞬，孙胜完感到肩膀上一紧，还没反应过来对方已经松开了手，旋即笑着摇摇头，“没关系啦。你没受伤就好。”

孙胜完这才看清面前这个女人——中分的刘海挑染了两撮绿色，明明长了一双锐利的单眼皮脸却圆圆的笑起来像只温和的小熊，孙胜完的鼻子里现在还萦绕着对方身上酸酸甜甜的黑莓气息——或许是常用的身体乳。

面面相觑间裴珠泫适时的提着包从女人身后探出个脑袋：“啊是胜完啊，我猜着你也差不多该到了，走走走一起吃饭。”

孙胜完一愣：“同学会那边——”

裴珠泫不在乎的摆摆手：“不去啦，等下我随便编个理由蒙过去就好，我已经经受一整天工作的摧残了，再让我去面对那些人的二次残害我更愿意直接吃鸡肉自我毁灭。”

那位笑起来像小熊一样的女人自然和她们同行，去往停车场的路上经由裴珠泫介绍孙胜完知道了她的名字——康涩琪，和孙胜完同年，学生时代就在孙胜完的母校隔壁大学念美术学。和裴珠泫从小就是邻居，今天出来办事刚好路过裴珠泫的事务所就顺便来看看她。

“现在是无业游民啦，靠着接一些散单维持生计。”对于自己的现状康涩琪有些不好意思的自我调侃道。走在旁边的裴珠泫冷笑着补充：“一个散单上万美金呢。”

“这么厉害？！”孙胜完吃惊地瞪大眼睛。

“没有没有！不要听珠泫姐姐瞎说！没有那么夸张啦。”康涩琪一边慌张摆手一边不着痕迹的撞了下裴珠泫的腰侧，后者耸耸肩，边拉开后座的车门边说：“让涩琪开吧，她知道路，胜完你一路开过来休息一下。”

孙胜完看裴珠泫满脸疲惫，贴心地说自己坐副驾驶，让裴珠泫在后座好好休息，然后便拉开车门坐了进去，紧接着就被熟悉的黑莓香包围——康涩琪探过来半个身子几乎将她整个人圈进怀里，挑染成绿色的发丝划过她的嘴唇。对方光洁的额头近在咫尺，距离近到孙胜完可以看到她左眼皮上方的尾痣。孙胜完下意识屏住呼吸，直到听到一声安全带卡进锁扣的“咔哒”声，让她瞬间心跳加速的罪魁祸首坐了回去，还在一脸无辜地对她笑。

糟糕......

孙胜完飞快转过头避开康涩琪的视线看着窗外，耳根微微泛红。

她刚刚竟然想低头亲吻对方替自己扣安全带时被垂下的发丝遮挡住的耳朵。

都怪康涩琪身上的黑莓味道太上头了，腻人！

晚饭后已经是八点多了，临出门时裴珠泫接到个电话，挂断后满脸生无可恋的说自己要赶回去临时处理一点工作让她们先回家。孙胜完担心她一个人太危险，正想说先送她，裴珠泫便已经伸手打了个出租利落地钻进车里还不忘挥手告别。

“珠泫姐姐一直都这样雷厉风行的，行动派。”右脸突然被温热覆盖，孙胜完吓了一跳，结好帐出来的康涩琪挥了下手中的暖宝宝将其塞到孙胜完手中，摸着后者脸颊的手放了下来，“天太冷了，先送胜完回家吧。”

“啊？那你怎么办？”孙胜完皱起眉，刚刚吃饭的时候聊到过互相的住址，她记得康涩琪住的地方和自己不是很顺路，“先送我的话你再回去就又绕远了。”

“可是胜完今晚喝了酒，也没办法开车呀。”

有理有据，不容拒绝。孙胜完张了张嘴，在康涩琪的注视下将那句“我可以找代驾”咽了回去，鬼使神差地点了头。

最后被康涩琪抵在门内温柔地把住腰亲吻时，孙胜完脑海中再次闪过她点头时康涩琪满意地眯着眼笑起来的模样，方才后知后觉的反应过来——

看起来再憨厚的熊本质上还是凶猛的肉食动物啊。

02  
孙胜完醒来时望着天花板发了很久的呆。身边的位置早已没有了昨晚那人的温度，虽然对方临走时贴心的打开了空调并将温度调到了舒适的26°，但没有被被子覆盖的另半张床摸上去还是冰冷一片。孙胜完揪紧被子，慢腾腾的挪到康涩琪昨晚躺过的地方——那里似乎还残留着对方身上令人上瘾的黑莓味道。腰腿隐隐的酸痛和凌乱的床单，以及自己锁骨和胸前小腹的点点吻痕还在提醒着自己昨晚的一切并非一场旖旎的梦。

“真是要疯了......”

孙胜完躺在床上试图为自己昨夜的出格行为开脱——都是成年人了偶尔的一夜情也不是什么大事。同时也在自我反思——唯一的坏处是对方似乎是裴珠泫的朋友，和朋友的朋友一夜情是不是有点......

从厨房里传出的叮叮当当的声音将孙胜完从自我反思中拉回现实世界，她不顾腰腿的酸软跳下床，拖鞋都没来得及穿就往厨房跑——

“涩——”

“啊胜完姐姐原来你在家啊。”朴秀荣端着碗从厨房里出来，手摸着自己的耳垂倒吸冷气，“刚刚热汤的时候不小心烫着了，吵醒你了？”

“啊...没，本来就醒了。”孙胜完看见自家妹妹的一瞬间竟然有点失望，她拢了下刚刚匆忙穿上的衬衫遮住康涩琪留下吻痕的地方看了看四周——朴秀荣的警服外套在沙发上搭着，仔细看看对方身上连家居服都没换，还穿着制服衬衫。

“你昨晚没回来？”话刚出口孙胜完就后悔了，这是什么欲盖弥彰的蠢问题，朴秀荣昨晚要是回来了不得跟康涩琪迎头撞上，不过好在对方没有注意到，坐在餐桌前伸了个懒腰捧起碗：“是啊，忙了一夜，刚收队我就回来了。”

“没碰到别人？”

“能碰到谁啊，大早上的。”朴秀荣喝了口汤，被呛得咳嗽了两声，“咳咳......面片汤好辣啊姐姐，怎么这次放这么多辣椒？我记得你不太擅长吃辣的啊。”

孙胜完一惊。她昨晚被康涩琪做到累的一直睡到刚刚才起床，面片汤想必是康涩琪临走前做的了。

“呃......可能是做的时候太累了，没注意就多放了点。”

“哦......最近老师也很辛苦的样子，姐姐要注意休息才行。”忙了一晚已经饿坏了的小警官腾不出空多想别的，捧着碗狼吞虎咽的喝汤，期间还抽空瞥了一眼孙胜完，发现对方没穿拖鞋后又赶着她回去穿拖鞋。孙胜完回到房间找拖鞋时这才发现康涩琪留在床头柜上的字条——

【有些急事不得不走了，没办法等你醒来亲口和你说我很抱歉，给你做了面片汤，醒了记得吃一点。  
PS：或许能给我一个当面道歉的机会？时间地点都听你的。】

留言的最后留下了电话号码，孙胜完看着画在句末的可爱小熊头像笑出了声：

“用画画当签名这点倒是很有画家的样子。”

从卧室里出来朴秀荣已经在吃第二碗了，对面放着一碗给孙胜完盛好的，孙胜完闻见香味后肚子才后知后觉地叫了一声，她拉开椅子坐下还不到五秒钟，朴秀荣已经火速解决了第二碗，满意的打了个嗝后开始进行名为汇报近况实为抱怨工作的例行报告。

“所以这个走私案有什么进展吗？”听朴秀荣抱怨半天的孙胜完好不容易才抓住了重点扔出疑问。

“没什么进展，对方狡猾过头了，而且警惕性非常高，昨晚忙了一夜什么收获都没有。”

孙胜完慢悠悠地将最后一口汤咽下肚，站起来收拾碗筷：“没关系，这么大的案子一时半会进展肯定不会太容易的，放长线才能钓着大鱼嘛。”

她空出一只手摸了摸垂头丧气趴在桌子上的朴秀荣的脑袋，柔声安慰：“所以说我们朴警官现在更要吃饱饭好好休息，才能有精力去调查案子不是吗？”

朴秀荣对于自家姐姐的温柔开导向来很受用，伸出胳膊脑袋贴在对方的小腹处蹭了蹭哼唧着撒完娇便心满意足地回房间睡觉了。

孙胜完刷好碗筷又将昨晚的床单换下来丢进洗衣机，忙忙碌碌地收拾完房间已经是两个小时后了。她回到房间看着康涩琪留下的便签纸再次陷入纠结。

一夜情的对象按理说不应该再联系了吧......可是对方特意留下了电话号码，走之前怕自己饿还贴心的做好了饭，便签上的留言也带着满满的希望再见面的意味。

孙胜完想起昨夜纠缠时对方紧绷的腹部肌肉线条和在自己耳边低哑的喘息，脸不知不觉又红了起来。

可再怎么说对方都是裴珠泫的朋友啊，怎么想都觉得怪怪的。

孙胜完左手便签纸右手拿手机，盯着那只手绘小熊思虑再三，还是给那串号码发送了短信。

内容只有短短的“你好”两个字，但对方还是很快回复了：

【胜完？才睡醒吗？】

【醒很久了，已经吃过饭了。】

【这样啊，面片汤好喝吗？】对方发来的短信里带着可爱的emoji表情，孙胜完原本紧张的心情慢慢放松下来。

【好喝，就是太辣了。】

【啊......那我下次会记得少放辣椒的kkkkkk】

下次...等等，这是在暗示什么吗？孙胜完摸了摸自己的脸，好像又烫了。

正思考着怎么回复的时候康涩琪的短信又来了，和便签内容几乎别无二致的道歉，不过最后倒是不太一样：

【出来处理事情的时候发现了一家看起来很不错的水果主题餐厅，我记得胜完很喜欢水果的吧，明天周六老师也不用上班，如果没有其他安排的话可以陪我试试新餐厅吗？也想为没有等胜完醒来就提前走掉的事当面道歉。】

孙胜完红着脸回复：

【那件事也没什么啦...不过明天确实没有安排。】

【那太好啦，明天下午六点我去接你好吗？】

孙胜完敲下“好的”然后发送，等到对面发来一句“明天见”后没有再回复，捂着脸仰面躺倒在床上。

真是糟糕啊......不知不觉地好像被对方带着走了......

看似征求意见的问句实际上都是由康涩琪主导的半决策式，方方面面都为孙胜完考虑的很周到。看起来憨厚可爱的熊动起脑筋来就是森林中最优秀的猎人，而她此刻仿佛一只被诱惑的松鼠，一步一步地踩着对方布好的陷阱，只等最后被拆吃入腹。

孙胜完抱着被子深深吸了口气——上面还留着康涩琪身上的黑莓味道。

她开始期待明天的见面了。

03  
其实如果不是金艺琳的那通电话，康涩琪原本确实是想等孙胜完醒来后再离开的。

也不知道这会儿醒了没有。康涩琪捏了捏鼻梁，无意识地划着手机出神的想。

房门被无节奏地叩了两声，金艺琳左手捧着笔电右手夹着一叠文件放到康涩琪桌子上，又敲敲桌面将她飘远的意识唤回来：“刚接到的消息，港口的货安全了，涩琪姐姐你没猜错，果然有内鬼泄露了交货时间，好在转移及时，条子们扑了空。”

康涩琪哦了一声没再说什么，金艺琳早已习惯了她时不时就会放空的状态，反正现在货安全了也不需要再担心什么，她拆开康涩琪桌上的饼干咬在嘴里，捧着笔电坐到一边在键盘上敲敲打打，有一搭没一搭地和康涩琪聊天。

“不过说起来，姐你昨天不是路过珠泫姐姐那边吗？我还以为你和珠泫姐姐吃过饭就会回来了，一开始还想着等你回来再和你商量港口交货的事来着，结果左右等到快十二点你还没信儿，只好打电话催催你。”

金艺琳突然想起康涩琪接起电话时哪怕是透过电流音听着也过分低哑不正常的声音，意味深长的“哦”了一声：“跟谁419啦？”

康涩琪盯着手机头也不抬地回：“珠泫姐姐一个叫孙胜完的学妹。”

“艺琳啊我都给她留电话号码了你说她怎么还没给我发消息......”

金艺琳本想调侃她拔指无情，一听这话险些被饼干噎着：“你还给人留电话了？不是419吗？！”

“啊？”康涩琪疑惑的抓了抓脸颊，“不可以再来一次吗？”

“哦......”金艺琳懂了，“搞半天你是想发展个床伴啊早说嘛我还以为你想谈——”

最后两个字还未说出口便被康涩琪打断，对方放下手机一脸正色的纠正她：“艺琳啊小孩子不可以随便说419床伴这种词的哦，感情的事要认认真真对待才行。”

等等先不说我已经22岁成年了，你对一个才见过一面的人是有什么感情啊！

金艺琳将满肚子吐槽康涩琪的话咽了回去，深吸口气问道：“所以你是想跟人家交往咯？”

康涩琪“嗯”了一声，用力点点头。

金艺琳心情有些复杂，那句“可你是个黑社会哎”在嘴边转悠了半天被她塞进嘴巴的饼干堵了回去。

槽点太多了，她选择暂时性逃避。

“虽然不太懂姐姐你是怎么想的，不过交往这种事也要征求人家同意才行吧，你们才见了不过一面而已......”

“所以我把电话号码留下了呀。”康涩琪皱起眉，看起来委屈巴巴的，“可是胜完怎么还没有给我发消息啊......？”

......哪个一夜情对象会把电话留下啊，正常点的都不会联系的喂。

金艺琳无奈地摇摇头，已经做好为康涩琪这段注定无疾而终的一见钟情默哀的准备了。

房间再次陷入沉默，只有金艺琳敲键盘的声音和康涩琪用手指敲桌子的声音。金艺琳敲键盘的间隙用余光时不时的瞥了几眼康涩琪，对方敲敲桌子抓抓头发，这会儿已经抱着手机站起来绕着办公桌来回踱步了，就差在脸上写上巨大的“焦躁”二字。金艺琳砸吧两下嘴，不知道是该以一个称职手下的身份提醒对方稍微看两眼自己熬夜整理出来的“生意资料”，不要忘记自己的正职；还是该以一个妹妹的身份安慰安慰自己这位陷入感情漩涡无法自拔的姐姐。

算了太累了，她懒得管了。金艺琳最终选择装鸵鸟，悄悄咪咪地打开了电脑游戏，紧接着来自康涩琪那边的一声欢呼便吓得她条件反射地扣上了电脑。

“胜完给我发消息了！！！”康涩琪兴奋地冲到金艺琳面前，手机屏幕怼着她的鼻尖。

“......就发来个‘你好’你怎么知道是她的啊？”金艺琳抱怨着把面前的手机挪开，一个危险的猜测从她脑中一闪而过：“你把私人号码给她了？？”

康涩琪像是没听到金艺琳的惊叫似的，笑眯了眼睛给孙胜完回消息，点点头还理所当然的反问：“对啊，怎么啦？”

金艺琳这时才察觉到事情的严重性，康涩琪的私人号码连她在内知道的不超过十个人，连私人号码都给出去了，康涩琪看来是真的认真的。

“可是姐姐你......”金艺琳看着康涩琪兴奋地在房间里跳来跳去的模样叹了口气，她坐回沙发上，等康涩琪回完孙胜完的消息后语气凝重地提醒道：“姐姐你自己要小心，不要忘了——”

“放心吧，”康涩琪打断她，笑着走过来摸了摸她的头，“我会注意的。”

康涩琪笑起来的模样总是自带令人安心的效果，金艺琳拽了一下康涩琪的衣角让她在旁边坐下，打开电脑又开始敲键盘。

查一个人的资料对金艺琳这个从小就被以成为康家首席情报员为目标而进行培养的黑客来说并不是什么难事，不过几个呼吸的工夫孙胜完的资料就全部被她翻出来了，身高体重血型学生时代得过的奖甚至是小时候曾偷玩爸爸的刮胡刀把舌头刮破这样鸡毛蒜皮的小事都被揪出来像PPT似的呈现在两人面前。金艺琳目不转睛地看着电脑里学生时代金发红裙站在舞台上唱歌的孙胜完，突然理解了康涩琪。

行吧，换作是她她也见色起意。

TBC...


End file.
